


【BL同人文 71】果的胡思乱想

by muguahesigua



Category: JinKook
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muguahesigua/pseuds/muguahesigua
Kudos: 5





	【BL同人文 71】果的胡思乱想

“真的非常爱我们的成员们，特别是明天过生日的V。”  
“泰亨啊，哥真的很爱你。”  
成员们聚集在后台观看担任KBS歌谣大祝祭主持的硕珍哥，当他说出这句话的时候，凑在镜头前的几个成员们不约而同的转头对着金泰亨起哄。  
金泰亨先是愣住，随后露出笑容一副被感动到的模样，接着转过身开始装哭，抬头的瞬间他快速的瞥了眼坐着的田柾国。  
田柾国没有理会金泰亨略带挑衅的目光，他只是专注的看着屏幕里的金硕珍，他在想要是自己的生日也是年底就好了。

他不是那种会说很多的孩子，但他时常会胡思乱想。

表演完毕，田柾国看到金硕珍正在换衣服，珍哥漂亮的身体上出了一层细汗，看起来很性感，特别是胸前那两颗乳头，粉粉嫩嫩的，小巧可爱。  
田柾国盯着他的乳头看，要是珍哥能够拥有女人那样的乳房就好了，滑腻的乳肉手感一定很好，两颗饱满的乳房挂在胸前会让珍哥变得更美。  
他听说有一种药剂会让男人的乳房变大，甚至溢出奶水，他舔了下嘴角，如果珍哥有奶水的话，他会全部吸光，一滴都不给别人留。  
完全不知道田柾国脑海里在想些什么的金硕珍单纯的冲他露出笑容，“怎么还不换衣服啊？”  
田柾国收回目光，自然的说了句，“马上就去，珍哥，晚上你来房间找我一下。”

金硕珍换好了睡衣，敲开了田柾国的房门，他还抱着RJ，嘟着嘴凑到田柾国身边问他今天有没有生自己的气。  
田柾国露出茫然的表情，“生什么气？”  
金硕珍嘟着嘴，“就……”  
“我今天不是祝泰亨生日快乐嘛，我怕……”说完，金硕珍偷偷的去瞥田柾国的表情。  
“怕我吃醋？”田柾国挑了下眉。  
“泰亨也是哥爱的弟弟，我怎么会生气呢？哥把我看的太小心眼了。”

金硕珍跪趴在地上，两条腿大大的分开，膝盖抵在地上。  
他漂亮的脸颊贴在地上，屁股凉嗖嗖的，明明是这么羞耻的姿势，可他的下面已经快要立起来了。  
田柾国站在后面看着他，看着如此淫荡的金硕珍，“珍哥，膝盖再分开一点。”  
已经到极限了，金硕珍喘着气努力又分开了一点，韧带似乎被拉伤了，他像只任人宰割的青蛙那样。  
田柾国拿来一根皮带，对折两半，蹲下身子，往金硕珍大腿内侧抽打了一下。  
“继续分。”没有什么感情的两个字。  
这一下不重，但让金硕珍的身体抖了抖，他看不见田柾国的表情，他猜自己的柾国没有生气，起码他刚才说自己没有生气，但此时，他最好听从田柾国的命令。  
金硕珍努力把屁股往下压，把双腿分得更开，阴茎几乎都要与地面接触的程度。  
“啪”，又是一下。  
金硕珍的大腿两侧出现了两条对称的红痕，他喘着气说，“柾国啊，哥已经到极限了。”  
田柾国“啧”了一声，“哥真没用。”  
金硕珍瞬间有些伤心，抿着唇不说话了。  
田柾国觉得自己的确没吃醋，因为他知道自己在珍哥心里的位置，再说他如果吃醋的话，会直接在更衣室里“教训”珍哥，而不是等到现在。  
但他的确有点不爽，因为他觉得珍哥是故意那么说的，“泰亨啊，哥真的很爱你”，珍哥明明知道泰亨哥对他的心思。田柾国怨怼的瞥了眼狼狈的金硕珍，这哥是真的欠收拾，明明都有自己了还去勾引泰亨哥。  
泰亨哥多傻啊，你当着那么多观众的面对他说些暧昧不清的话，他就会以为他已经有资格和我来抢你了。  
田柾国盯着金硕珍，顶了顶腮，把皮带狠狠的甩在他的屁股上，打的金硕珍痛叫一声，连眼泪都落下来几滴。  
“对不起啊珍哥，我不是故意的”，田柾国一边说一边走到前面来摸金硕珍的脑袋，像摸一只狗那样。  
金硕珍的屁股火辣辣的痛，但下面却更加的挺立。  
“我的小猪”，田柾国露出兔牙，“珍哥是我一个人的小猪。”

金硕珍的双手被田柾国绑在身后，身下的欲望得不到疏解，他只好红着脸扭着屁股用阴茎蹭地板。  
田柾国把他晾在一边在一边，自己坐在床上看电影，电影讲了什么他一点都没看进去，他的目光黏在金硕珍身上，牢牢的盯着他下流的动作。  
他的下面起了反应，不知道为什么，他对着金硕珍怎么都能硬起来，漂亮的脸蛋可以，圆润的屁股可以，甚至平坦的腹部都可以。  
他把平板放到一边，坐到金硕珍身边伸手握住他的阴茎，为他打起手枪，手法娴熟，毕竟出道前他和珍哥就经常这样互相帮对方疏解欲望。  
金硕珍闭紧眼睛，“啊，啊”地叫着，从脸到胸膛的肌肤红的要命，他的腰下塌，又随着田柾国的动作扭动。  
射出来之后，田柾国舔了舔手上的白浊，又扶起金硕珍。  
金硕珍的膝盖红彤彤的，射精之后的疲倦挂在脸上，田柾国搂紧金硕珍在他耳边说，“珍哥，你要对我负责。”  
“什么？”金硕珍迷迷糊糊的问。  
田柾国即将成年的时候，金硕珍笑着问他成年礼的一个吻想要从哪位成员那里获得。那时候，田柾国还只是一个青涩的少年，成年那晚，他不仅和金硕珍接了吻，还做了爱，他从男孩成长为了男人，他和金硕珍之间的关系也从兄弟变为了恋人。  
现在想想，田柾国觉得金硕珍是蓄谋已久的，当着那么多成员的面问自己那样的问题，最后还主动和自己接了吻，主动剥下自己的衣服……  
是他让自己变成这样的，变成只想和他接吻、做爱、恨不得让他满心满眼只有自己的变态，所以，  
“珍哥，你要对我负责。”


End file.
